


The Girl In The Red Vinyl Pants

by A6Love



Category: Andy Biersack - Fandom
Genre: Body shot, Dangerous foreplay, Don't Try This At Home, F/M, Metal chick, Mustang, mixologist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24674656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A6Love/pseuds/A6Love
Summary: He was the one who had asked for the ride, but it may end up being the ride of her life.
Relationships: Andy Biersack/OFC
Kudos: 3





	The Girl In The Red Vinyl Pants

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Double T for the Inspiration Faerie. I'll send him back shortly.

My name is Jasmine, but if you know what's good for you, you'll call me Jazz. I'm a metal chick who drives a '65 Mustang, and I am currently a traveling mixologist. I know, I know, right now you're raising an eyebrow and saying, "How...?" "But wait.. " I haven't always been, but that all changed the night I met Andy. 

I had been working in this edgy metal club for a few years in Ohio. It had been a fairly easy night, some good tippers, nothing out of the ordinary until around midnight when a group of around 20 or so came in, rowdy and ready to party. No one wanted to make a move for the bar, until the crowd parted like the damn Red Sea, and this tall, lithe, gorgeous creature started walking toward me. I knew him right away and mentally began to scream at my heart to stop pounding. He gave a low whistle when he reached the bar, and motioned for me to come around to his side. 

"Now this is how you dress for a metal show, ladies!" He said as he spun me around. 

Did he just make fun of half the groupies that followed him here? I think he did. Although I did look pretty damn hot in my black bustier and candy apple red vinyl pants. 

He cocked his head and suddenly remembered the group behind him. "Whatever they want is on me, can you handle us?"

Around a half hour later, the situation was under control and I snuck out the back for a quick smoke break. No sooner had I lit my cigarette when I heard the door open behind me. 

"Are you following me?" I asked, not even turning around to see who it was. I already knew. I walked over to my car and waited. I knew what was coming. 

"Is she yours?" I heard him almost gasp. 

"Down to the last stitch in the leather interior. I'm Jazz by the way." I said, exhaling a wisp of smoke and turning around. 

"Andy. Although something tells me you already knew that. "

"Maybe"

"So, what's a guy gotta do to get a ride?" He winked. 

"Not pack my bar and make it impossible for me to sneak away for starters. "

He walked me back where I noticed things were pleasantly chaotic. Crazy enough to be fun, but not 'I'm cleaning up puke tonight ' crazy.  
One of Andy's groupies had thought it would be a "cute idea" to get him to to a body shot. She didn't exactly get what she was looking for however. He had ordered tequila, and boldly walked behind the bar, bent to lick between my breasts, and stood up to look me in the eye while reaching for the salt shaker. Behind me I heard his admirer storm off in a huff. 

"You know, nobody really does the salt thing anymore. "

"How else was I going to do what I just did?" His eyes flashed as he tossed back his shot. 

The night ended and I noticed him lingering behind his group. He turned back to look at me while I started to clean everything up, and i gave him a quick nod to let him know I wanted him to stay. He chatted with a few of the guys and casually sauntered back to me.

"Why don't we drop the bad ass rocker routine? I mean, I'm not a groupie to impress."

He smirked. "So where are those keys? I want my ride."

I whipped a rag in his direction. "Those tables and stools need wiped down. This is one ride that is definitely not coming for free."

Was he sulking? I started laughing and quickly discovered that I couldn't stop. I sat down on a stool doubled over in full hysterics and was then hit with a soggy rag. 

"Look at you, Mr. 'Wretched and Divine' with a pout going on that would make a five year old envious. "

He started laughing as well and I went back behind the bar to grab my purse and the keys to lock up.  
I grabbed his hand and pulled him quickly out the door. I was just as anxious as he was because I knew the effect that piece of machinery had on men, and I intended on using that to my full advantage. 

"I should make you sign a waiver. I am definitely not responsible for any actions or reactions from here on out, rock star."

We got in and I fired up the engine, revving it a bit for maximum impact. I glanced over at him, and sure enough he was shifting in his seat. I pulled out of the parking lot and headed for the highway. If he wanted a ride, he most certainly was going to get one.  
I was nearly at 80 when he unbuckled his belt to move closer to me. Before I could speak, his teeth were grazing my neck, and his hand was searching for the button on my pants. 

Was he insane? I slowed down a bit and he bit my neck a little harder. I sucked in a breath and tried to focus on the road as I crept toward 90. He quickly unbuttoned my pants and bit my neck again to get me to slide down a bit before sliding his hand inside. 

93.....94....

"Andy please, you have to stop." I begged. "I can't.."

He plunged two fingers inside me and I wailed like a banshee as I neared 100. He slowly thrust them in and out of me and almost immediately the adrenaline and pleasure was too much. I was grinding shamelessly against his fingers, my hands clamped on the steering wheel, and begging for more.  
The night sky exploded before my eyes and I knew I needed to pull over. I tried to control my racing heart and mind as my shaking hands reached to button my pants. 

"That'll teach you for making me wait. " Was the only thing he said.

"You're fucking crazy!" I laughed, smacking his arm.

"Have you forgotten how I broke my ribs?"

"Next time warn me when your adrenaline junkie side shows up, okay?"

"Next time?" He asked raising an eyebrow. 

"One ride is never enough, besides, someone has to help you get that shot game together. "


End file.
